When they work together
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea…All NeilAndrea. Sequel to 'What happened on the train'. Fate just keeps throwing them together and neither can resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When they work together.

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number eight, what follows are titles and story id numbers. (1) After he's at her door – 2486705. (2) When the mighty fall – 2506192. (3) While his wife's away – 2525486. (4) While they're away – 2543010. (5) When love's not working – 2543013. (6) Boundaries when broken up - 2562611. (7) What happens on the train – 2579012.

**Spoilers**: So minor I don't think anyone will be worried.

**Archive (if applicable)**: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: Fate just keeps throwing them together and neither can resist.

**Author's Notes**: At the end.

**Disclaimers**: How about we work together and I join The Bill writing team…no I didn't think so.

* * *

"Well?" Andrea calls to Honey out the front of the station as both women head to work.

'Yeah, you get water from it." Honey replies sarcastically pushing through the front doors. PC Bainbridge buzzes them through, a shift on the front counter they each have to do while Marilyn is on her honeymoon.

"Did you sleep with him?" Yvonne asks joining them from a side corridor.

"What sort of a slapper do you both think I am?" Honey asks indignantly.

"She didn't mean it like that." Andrea apologises for Yvonne, Honey doesn't relent until they're inside the locker room where she pulls out her phone.

"Oooh, he's in her phone it must be love." Andrea teases.

"I wouldn't read anything into that, Fletch is still in there somewhere…" Honey replies dryly.

"Except it doesn't say Fletch above his number anymore." Andrea offers and Honey nods.

"Adrian." Yvonne reads the name. "So no action hey?"

"No, he was the perfect gentleman, saw me to my room, kissed me goodnight… someone in the berth next to me though."

"Excuse me?" Andrea questions thinking she misheard the last bit.

"You could hear them? They were that loud?" Yvonne confirms.

"Yeah, no, it's like this, Andrea was your bathroom on the front side of the train or the back?"

"The front," Andrea recalls.

That means the person in the berth one number higher than yours, their bathroom was next to yours and the person who was one down from yours – your beds shared a wall." Makes sense, Andrea remembers Neil's room was the reverse of hers.

"You mean every second room was the same layout." Yvonne corroborates.

"Yes and those walls that separated the bathrooms were paper thin. I could hear the toilet flush, footsteps and everything. I didn't have to listen hard to hear everything."

"So was it kinky?" Yvonne probes and Andrea lets the realisation that Honey could be talking about her and Neil past her barriers.

"No it was nice, like they'd been apart for ages, it was familiar." Honey says wistfully. "It's the best sex."

"How could you know that?" Yvonne counters.

"That it's the best…"

"No that they'd been apart." Andrea corrects, she now realises she has a vested interest in this conversation.

"The things they were saying to one another."

"You could hear what they were saying?" Yvonne says with disbelief.

"Do you know who it was?" Andrea asks the question she doesn't want to.

"No, their voices were muffled."

"Probably Reg and Marilyn," Yvonne brushes the conversation off.

"I don't think so, the double rooms were in the carriage marked second class." Honey recalls opening her locker to change. Andrea lets the silence run till she's finished changing.

"What berth were you in?"

"Seven." Honey's answer makes Andrea lurch. "What number were you?"

"Nine." She answers cautiously and then kicks herself for not lying.

"I'm talking about room eight, you didn't see who was in there?" Honey adds excitement to her voice.

"One of the bridesmaids I think." This time she lies and the conversation dies.

Throughout the briefing Andrea debates with herself whether or not to tell Neil, no damage done she decides not to.

* * *

"When are Marilyn and Reg coming back?" Andrea asks as Tony pulls their car up to the station.

"I don't know, they've been off what…?"

"Almost two months." Andrea does the calculations.

"Remember it is Reg we're talking about, he's probably got a years worth of leave saved up." The car glides into the angular parking spot.

"But surely Marilyn..."

"Is going to be a kept woman," Tony cuts her off and before Andrea has a chance to reply the radio crackles to life sending them back onto the streets.

"No rest for the wicked." Tony quips.

"Or the unattached," Andrea adds wondering about the address they've been asked to attend. The wealthier sections of their patch with multi story homes and high security gates don't have much contact with the police.

"What is this we're going to?" Andrea can't remember the call.

"Theft, I know I'm thinking it too, how does someone get past all that security."

* * *

"I'm Moira, Moira Richardson." The woman who answers their knock looks to Andrea to be about sixty, she's dressed appropriately for her age, her clothes designed without being gaudy, her hair twisted into an elaborate top knot secured with pins, her face wears a fine layer of makeup she could go without as she has aged gracefully without the signs of artificial youth that come with plastic surgery. "Please come in."

Andrea and Tony elbow each other as they follow Mrs. Richardson through the tastefully decorated house; Andrea estimates it's five times the size of her flat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Andrea feels more like a guest and Mrs. Richardson doesn't seem to be upset about anything. "No thank you," Andrea answers for them both.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's our job." Tony says trying to expedite things "You called about a theft?"

"Yes, over there." She points to where four hooks jut out of the wall without paintings hanging off them. Tony takes closer look checking for any sign on the paintwork that paintings had not so long ago hung on the wall.

"Where did they break in?" Andrea asks opening her notebook.

"I can show you where the door was forced open but the person who took the paintings didn't need to break in." Both officers stare at the woman.

* * *

"I know her son." Tony tells Andrea when they're back in the privacy of their car. "Met him when I worked a home invasion about a year back, his company designed the security system for the house and he swore it was an inside job because no one could get past his system."

"So you believe her – was he responsible for the home invasion?" Andrea asks taking one last look at the house.

"No it was an inside job, husband hired some thugs told them how to get past security, they trashed the place, tied its occupants up and took some valuables and left. Husband collects the insurance and saves his fledgling business, pays those who did the dirty work and gets his valuables back."

"Cleaver," Andrea says unconvincingly. "Most crims would be tempted to take the money and the goods and run. What's the son like?"

"I wouldn't put the theft past him." Tony affirms.

"Let's see what we can dig up on him back at the station."

* * *

"This guy was twenty eight and worth five million pounds." Andrea says amazed, reading from a newspaper article.

"And here's Mrs. Millionaire." Tony says indicating she's known to them.

"She was a naughty girl in her teens." Andrea tuts shaking her head, "but there's no up-to-date information."

"I bet forensics doesn't turn up anything either." Tony sighs.

"And any fingerprints that are his he'll argue were put there when he was living with his mother." Andrea adds.

"He's going to get away with it again." Tony says sounding disgusted. "He's gone to ground, only knows where the goods are."

"Unless…" Andrea begins.

"You're not thinking about an obbo are you…the DI will never go for it."

"He will if the headlines could read Sun Hill DI recovers millions of dollars in stolen goods." Andrea's eye sparkle.

"You'll have to sell it yourself because I can't be involved, he'll recognise me."

"Done," Andrea says confidently.

* * *

"Hi." Andrea says softly standing in the doorway to Neil's office. He looks strained, his brow crinkled, the burden of the job seems to radiate from his face.

"Hello." His features lift as if just seeing her has made his day better. His eyes search hers for a moment. "You want something from me." Although he's still smiling, Andrea doesn't miss the fatigue in his voice.

"Is that a problem?" She asks cautiously.

"No, it's just that everyone wants something from me today." He drops his pen that clatters across the work he's abandoned. "There are bits of me all over the station."

"Is that a no then?" Andrea smiles back at him. She watches as his face softens and looks down to his desk, his lips press together like they do when he's running what he wants to say out loud through his head.

"The thing is...I don't think I can say no to you." There's a pause and a look that transfers more feeling and emotion between the two of them than ever could be put into words.

"Have you saved the best of you for me?" She asks her eyes twinkling with a wide smile on her face.

"Sit down and tell me." He says getting up to close the door and close out the rest of the world.

"Timothy Richardson was worth five million pounds by the age of twenty eight. He owned a successful security system design business till a year ago…"

"I'm familiar with the systems, they fill the room with a water vapour type smoke, makes it impossible for the thief to see anything let alone what they want to steal." Andrea wonders if the familiarity comes from having a system in his house.

"He's your typical spoilt rich boy celebrity type from a wealthy family for whom the combination of boredom and too much money and time lead to him taking drugs."

"Not to mention all those parties." Neil adds.

"He killed the business by taking the profits…"

"Let me guess they went up his nose." Neil sighs.

"In his arm, he lost his house, everything from all accounts."

"As well as his wife and regular visitation with his daughter, this was all splashed across the paper." Neil hurries things along.

"He's been staying with various relatives since the business went under."

"When you've got money you always look after your own." Neil mumbles.

"Yeah but his sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles have all had thefts while he's been staying with them, art, jewellery, coins and antiques."

"Did they report them?"

"Yep, forensics turned up nothing and any fingerprints he argued are there because he lived in the house." Andrea explains.

"So of course he just got passed on to the next family member, can't have your dirty laundry being washed in public." Neil shakes his head.

"And there's always the insurance." Andrea adds. "He's been staying with his mother recently and she's just reported some art stolen."

"So you think it is fraud?"

"No I think it's him, it's all too clean, and whoever it is goes straight for the expensive items. If you're going to commit fraud made to look like a robbery you include everything of value, not just a few paintings, not many thief's know the value of a piece of artwork enough to just take those worth the most, they're more likely to grab everything and run. I've looked at the other incidences, he's always had a weak alibi that cannot be corroborated and his mother's fed up now – they've tried to help him. No it's time to be cruel to be kind, dirty laundry or not."

"Yeah by treating him with cotton wool," Neil says cynically.

"His mother knows he has money still, it was hidden from his creditors, he uses it to pay for a hotel room for his wife and daughter, he visits some nights to see his daughter, the money also feeds his habit but the money's running out."

"So what's a thirty year old doing living at home?"

"Lying low and not raising suspicion." Andrea answers confidently.

"How does all this fit into an obbo?"

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Andrea asks smiling her head tipped to one side.

"I know you." Neil says simply and Andrea feels her breath taken away a little.

"The reason his wife is in a hotel room is because she's waiting for the contract on her new home to settle, she should be moved in by next week. The hotel room will then be empty and what better place to sell the stolen goods you've been hiding from your rich family, a hotel that caters for the rich and famous and provides the discretion they demand."

"Surely he burned a lot of bridges with his drug habit." Neil comments unconvinced.

"No he's too smart for that, according to his mother they think he's in the business of acquisitions now, he blamed the whole business failure on his partner."

"So he uses some business mates to spread the word he has goods to sell." Neil catches on. "And no one's going to say anything about it being illegal."

"People with money don't talk about their money, let alone how they got it." Andrea repeats.

"You don't know where he's keeping the stuff in the mean time?"

"By the time we go through friends and family and all the property they own these goods will be sold and gone." Andrea says slightly exasperated.

"We can get him at the buy and anyone who's there to make a purchase, who knows what's hanging on the walls of their homes."

"Who are you working on this with?" Neil asks leaning on his desk.

"Tony."

"Is he…?"

"He can't, Tony's met Timothy before when he was investigating another home invasion, Timothy designed the security system in the house."

"Was he involved?"

"No, it was an inside job." Andrea watches as he sighs and pushes back into his chair, she can see his mind working over the proposal.

"Just because they're wealthy doesn't mean they don't deserve our help." Andrea argues.

"It's not that." Neil says standing to look out his window. "I'm understaffed which is why I'm borrowing a uniform most days."

"It'd be great PR." Andrea suggests and the comment is ignored.

"I'm the only one spare." He turns locking her eyes with his; they both know what has happened in the past when they've worked in close proximity. "I'll run it past the DCI." He reads the willingness on her face.

"How do we find out the when and where?" Neil asks.

"Mother knows best and all." Andrea says standing out of her chair.

"So we have to look like a couple, a rich couple." He says gazing at her.

"I don't think any of that'll be a problem, except maybe the rich part for me." She joins his gaze, leaving with a small smile on her face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Andrea can't allay her nerves as she stands next to Neil in the DCI's office. She knows her nerves have less to do with the obbo and more to do with the person she's standing next to.

"You're both clear on what's to happen?" The DCI asks shuffling paper.

"Sir," Neil answers and Andrea echoes him.

"Downstairs in a half hour," the DCI confirms; Andrea escapes to the locker room to change out of her uniform.

The black suit hangs off her locker; it's one she used to wear before she went undercover at Sun Hill when she was just another young journalist looking for a story she could make her impact with.

She releases the bulky belt that weighs her down each day, letting her pants shimmy down her legs, unbuttoning her shirt and shivering slightly as the cool air hits her skin. She slides the cream blouse over herself, enjoying the light, soft material. She buttons the blouse slowly from the bottom, hearing the door open.

Neil stands in a gap in the doorway big enough only for him. His eyes remain on hers but Andrea knows he's noticed her bare thighs and blouse that's not done up enough to cover the lace of her bra. Boldly he steps into the locker room ignoring any discomfort he may be bringing her. She turns her back pulling on the skirt, forgetting the buttons of the blouse.

"Are you alright with this?" Neil asks carefully.

"What, you mean you being here seeing me naked." Andrea replies.

"You're not naked and if I wanted to see you naked all I would have to do is close my eyes." Neil's matter-of-fact reply leaves Andrea a little stunned.

"My focus is on the job." Andrea finds her voice, buttoning the last of the blouse in front of him.

"Good." He replies and Andrea could swear he swallows away an emotion he doesn't want to bubble to the surface. Sitting on the nearest bench she scrunches her pantyhose to make them easier to slide on.

"I'll see you outside."

"You look really handsome." Andrea says quietly not looking at him. He doesn't reply, the only sound that reaches her ears is the door closing.

* * *

There's a cab waiting at the front of the station with the DCI and a number of uniformed officers. "We'll go on your signal." Jack Meadows reminds them. "We're two rooms away so we'll be inside in thirty seconds." 

Neil nods offering a polite arm out to guide Andrea into the cab. As they pull down the street their backup disappears into the background as it should and neither says anything.

"Do you have something that can pass as a wedding ring?" Neil asks descending Andrea into a slight panic. From his pocket he pulls a ring, a simple cut diamond in a classic setting.

"Where…?" The words get caught in her throat.

"The MET has it on loan." Andrea looks admiringly at the ring she slides onto the appropriate finger. "It's a cubic zirconia." Any romantic images she had of Neil slipping a wedding ring on her finger are abolished.

"You look beautiful by the way. I'm allowed to say that aren't I?" Andrea bites her bottom lip and nods slightly.

"This isn't our patch is it?" Andrea asks as they cut their way through the streets.

"The locals know we're coming, they've provided back up." Neil informs her. They ride the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

As the cab pulls up outside the hotel Andrea feels her nerves return and she hesitates for a moment. 

"Come on." Neil encourages placing a light hand on her shoulder, as they approach the expansive glass doors Andrea feels a protective hand rest on the small of her back. The bank of lifts is on the back wall, Andrea steps confidently trying to make it look as though she's been here before.

"Are you alright?" Neil asks as they watch the floor numbers increase on the electronic display.

"Stop asking me that, you're making me nervous." Andrea admonishes, however she's instantly silenced as his hand finds hers, their fingers interlocking perfectly as though two pieces of the puzzle. They remain like that all the way to the suite.

"Yes." A middle aged man in a dinner suit asks having answered their knock on the door.

"We're here for the sale." Neil announces confidently. Through eavesdropping on conversations and checking emails that had been sent, Moira Richardson had gotten Neil and Andrea all the information that was required.

"There's no sale happening in this room, who gave you that information?"

"That's covered by attorney-client privilege." Neil repeats the door code.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs.…"

"Manson." Neil finishes and Andrea's heart lurches.

"Bidding starts in fifteen minutes, you can inspect up to that time and there's champagne to celebrate with or to give you some courage to bid with."

"Thank you." Neil says surveying the room; once again his hand rests on the small of Andrea's back, guiding her to a corner.

"It's an auction." Andrea says calmly standing next to Neil as they survey the 'power couples' admiring the auction items.

"That's better for us, we won't look suspicious when we don't buy anything and we can bid without buying."

"You've got it all worked out." Andrea smiles then steps across to face Neil; she rests her hands on his suit lapels, back to the rest of the room. "That's our man coming this way over my right shoulder."

"Champagne?" Timothy Richardson offers and immediately Andrea feels Neil's arm slide around her waist.

"Thank you, no." Andrea says adding a flirtatious smile.

"Really," he seems surprised.

"I'm afraid we have to go back to work after this, we have three people to interview."

"Oh, you're hiring staff?" Timothy relaxes into the conversation.

"I own a head hunting firm." Neil explains.

"Really is there much money in that?" He seems quite genuine for a drug-abusing thief, but Andrea reminds herself that's how he's survived for this long.

"I charge twenty percent of the successful applicants' eventual wage." Neil rolls their story off his tongue. Andrea can see the pound signs in Timothy's eyes.

"And your lovely wife works with you…for you?" He adds cheekily.

"She came to work for me a couple of years ago, she works with me now as an equal partner in the business. She's the love of my life though I don't think she realises just how much I do love her. I was with someone else when I met her, that someone else pales in comparison though." Andrea feels giddy; they hadn't discussed this when concocting their story.

"How lovely, good luck with the bidding today." Outwardly he's genuine and polite and Andrea can see why so many are fooled.

"He didn't ask our names." Andrea says keeping her eyes on the other potential buyers.

"It's simple, were you at the illegal auction in suite 487 with Timothy Richardson? Who is Timothy Richardson? I don't know anyone by that name." Neil plays out the scenario

Still aware of his arm around her she looks back at him, their eyes hold for what seems like minutes, conveying emotions they will not speak of.

"I meant what I said." Neil says tenderly but Andrea doesn't want to reply right now.

"I can't talk about this here and now." She sees the understanding in his eyes. "Let's look at…" Andrea doesn't need to finish, his hand is holding hers leading the way.

Each item has been given lot number the art, antiques, coins and jewellery are spread over three large tables and there are fifty pieces in total. Andrea glances over the art and antiques having never really been interested, money has always burned a hole in her pocket making coins of little use – it's the jewellery that catches her eye.

"Ohh, it's beautiful." Andrea admires the golden locket labelled lot number twenty-seven. She can feel Neil looking over her shoulder, his breath gently warming her cheek. She turns her head to look at him, so close their lips almost meet.

"I'd buy it for you if I could." He breathes resting his forehead on the side of hers.

"My grandmother had one like it, she was going to give it to my mother but she got Alzheimer's and she could never remember she owned it let alone where she'd put it." Andrea tells Neil sadly.

"Let's go and sit down." He says brushing his lips against her cheek and squeezing her hand that rests in his.

* * *

As Timothy Richardson welcomes those who are about to fund his habit, Andrea stares at where Neil's hand rests on her leg. As the first item goes under the hammer Andrea slides her hand across Neil's thigh, his hand immediately leaving her thigh he grasps her fingers tangling till they're holding hands his thumb stroking the top of her hand. 

He bids on the locket that took Andrea's eye, pushing the price higher but falling short of making the purchase. As the last item shown is ready to be auctioned Neil slides his phone out, he hits redial calling Jack Meadows – the signal to enter. "You ready?"

True to their word the armed officers are through the door in less than thirty seconds. Although Andrea knows she's on the side of the good guys the sight of the loaded weapons pointed around the room upsets her. Their voices shout and there seems to be an organized chaos. There's an officer for each auction attendee, each heavily protected. Andrea whimpers as her elbow is grabbed and the officer forces her face first into the wall, squashing her chest and banging her head, his fingers dig into her skin pressing against the bone. Next to her Neil crashes against the wall, handcuffs secured around his wrists and it's only a moment till Andrea is secured herself.

She draws strength from him as they remain till she sees the DCI enter the room, he spots them indicating to the arresting officers to remove the handcuffs once the others are gone.

"Are you alright?" Neil mouths and instantly Andrea nods in reply as the room starts to thin out. She rubs her wrists once her hands are freed, not injured it's an intellectual reaction to being on the other side of the law.

Andrea follows Neil's gaze towards the closed door, probably a bedroom. He doesn't need to indicate or say anything; Andrea goes through the door first, Neil closing it behind them. They stand for a moment Neil with one hand on the door handle, grateful everyone outside was too busy to notice them sneaking off. It's Neil who initiates, stepping in with one lunge they kiss ardently, not able to get enough of each other to satisfy.

"Being close to you…" His voice trails off, initiating another kiss he feels he needs more than air right now.

"I know." Andrea whispers against his lips, she's slightly out of breath, fingers gently tickling the nape of his neck. He takes a breath before kissing her again as if he's her oxygen. Reluctantly their lips part, foreheads still resting against each other, in the corner she can see the bed perfectly made. In another time and another place of the relationship maybe but never with their colleagues on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to the toilet you go first." Andrea instructs with one last kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Oh Andrea," the DCI's craggy voice draws her attention from her phone that has just beeped. "Can I speak with you in my office?" It's more of an order than a question. Folding her phone away she follows him upstairs. 

"I spoke with the art and antiques unit yesterday." Jack Meadows indicates for Andrea to sit, unusual in itself other than the fact it's been a month since the obbo. "As you know they charged everyone at the auction and are about to lay charges for the goods found in their homes. They're also confidant of getting information which will lead to more arrests here and abroad." It takes a moment for the magnitude of the news to sink in.

"It's a great result, smile." Jack Meadows laughs at her serious face.

"Thank you but I didn't really do anything, the DI…"

"The DI nothing, he was here singing your praises, says you did all the work, he just came along for the ride." Andrea's stunned, Neil isn't known for his magnanimous gestures.

"Well thank you Sir." Andrea nods and is glad to be out of the office. She flips open her phone surprised to see the message is from Neil.

_Congratulations on the case success, you deserve it._

"There you are...Smithy's hassling me because we're supposed to be back out there." Leela sighs.

"The DCI called me in." Andrea says snapping her phone closed. As the girls make their way downstairs Andrea notices for the first time Neil watching her through the glass of the CID doors.

* * *

"You've been happier lately." Yvonne comments as they patrol the quiet street. "Finally over Mr Married-With-Children?" 

"No." Andrea elongates the word. "I guess I decided I couldn't mope forever and it was time to do something about getting on with my life."

"So there's someone else." Yvonne jumps to the conclusion.

"No, why are you so keen to have me attached?" Andrea laughs. "Haven't you got anything to talk about?"

"Plenty, all anyone's been talking about these few weeks is your front page article."

"Sorry?" Andrea treads carefully.

"All those arrests from your obbo and the DI praising you at the briefing, I mean since when does he not take credit for everything."

"Tony had a hand in it too." Andrea reminds her.

"You know what I think; the DI has a little crush on you."

"Oh come on." Andrea laughs it off nervously. "He's married."

"So when has that stopped you?"

Andrea doesn't get a chance to reply as a scream pierces their ears from behind. Next to them a silver car's engine guns down the street, the two women run to the frantic woman four houses back.

"What is it?" Andrea asks but the young woman is too hysterical to make any sense. Between gasping for breath and sobbing her sentences get no further than the first syllable.

"My car," she manages, hands shaking uncontrollably, "was just taken…" Andrea's never seen anyone so fearful. "My daughter was strapped into the back seat." She crumbles again, crouching in front of the spot where her car was once parked.

"We need a car." Andrea says to Yvonne who's radioing in the incident, she does her best but there's no amount of comfort that works for the young mother.

"They're on their way." The radio crackles back.

"What's your name love?" Yvonne asks.

"Rachel Scottman." She replies between tears.

* * *

"This needs to go to CID." Andrea tells Yvonne as they push their way through the side doors. The officer who arrived to assist barely keeps Ms. Scottman on her feet. 

"Another obbo for the DI and his crime fighting partner," Yvonne quips and earns herself a look that says be serious.

"You're right sorry, but you are the CID golden girl, you bring them up to speed and I'll start digging up what I can on this ex."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Andrea what's going on?" Ken calls as Andrea searches for him in CID; she steps over to his desk still wearing concern on her face.

"Thirty five year old female puts her child in the car seat, starts the car and then remembers she left something inside the house, she goes back leaving the car running. She hears the tyres screech down the road and gets to the door in time to see her car being driven down the road with her child in the back."

"What's this about a disgruntled ex?" Neil's voice asks from over her shoulder, some day's it seems they have a radar for one another.

"She suspects her ex has taken her daughter, he's angry because he didn't get custody. He didn't get custody because of a drug conviction, a drug conviction he got when she handed him into us in the hope he'd clean himself up before his daughter was born."

"Tough love," Jim comments.

"Or this could just be joy riders." Ken offers but no one believes it's the better of the two possibilities.

"Where are you at now?" Neil asks.

"CAD has notified everyone to look out for the vehicle, Yvonne is looking into the ex and we're about to question Ms Scottman." Neil shakes his head disapproving.

"Ken and Jim will do the work on the ex and the mother; you need to get back out there looking for this child, especially if its joy riders and they decide to dump her." So much for CID's golden girl Andrea thinks.

"She's a baby, less than twelve months old." Andrea says sadly leaving CID to do the legwork.

* * *

"If its joy riders that baby could be anywhere by now, they're not going to keep a baby long once she starts screaming." Andrea feels frustrated, walking the streets makes her feel as though her hands are tied. 

"Let's hope it's the ex then. At least we know he'll take care of the baby." Yvonne offers.

"Yeah but then things get emotional and messy." Andrea counters.

"Refs are soon, nice cuppa tea'll help." Yvonne digs deep finding nothing else, it doesn't help.

* * *

"Ken!" Andrea calls catching up to the CID officer in the corridor. 

"Oh Andrea," he sighs. "Jim's working on Martin Scottman, the ex and the DI and I have just interviewed Ms Scottman."

"Have you got anything?" Although her stomach grumbles Andrea cannot bring herself to eat.

"She's a wreck, says she stretched the truth a bit when custody was fought over and she really regrets it now." Frustrated Andrea doesn't acknowledge his effort heading back to Yvonne.

* * *

"You've got to eat Andrea." Lance fathers watching Andrea stare at the food that was placed in front of her. 

"There's nothing I can do." Andrea says pushing the food away from her.

"Let's go." Yvonne says, the others are grateful she shortens her refs and that the dark cloud that is Andrea is not with them today.

* * *

Down by the river Yvonne can see Andrea's mind ticking over, she's running river scenarios through her head, a dumped baby drowning. She reads the licence plate of each car that passes, looks down each lane and waits for the sound of a crying child. 

"Don't beat yourself up." Yvonne tries again.

"What are we here for if we can't help," Andrea affirms.

"It's out of your control." Yvonne reminds her. They walk on in silence till Andrea's phone rings – it's been the longest half hour.

"Andrea." Jim's voice comes down the line sounding distant. "We're at Martin Scottman's house but he's not here and he hasn't been into work today."

"Can you find someone who knows where he is?" Desperation creeps into Andrea's voice.

"Got his room mate answering questions back at the station very soon, he knows something he's not telling us." Andrea hangs up with mixed feelings.

"If you were a joy rider with an unwanted baby in your vehicle where would you dump them?" Yvonne decides Andrea can't be beaten, joining is the only option.

"Somewhere where no one would see me," Andrea answers unhelpfully, hastening her pace to step ahead of Yvonne. A group of youths appears around a corner and quickly changes course as they spot the two female officers. "Come on Yvonne." Andrea calls opening into a run.

"Andrea it's nothing." Yvonne calls after her but she has tunnel vision.

After Andrea yells at the youths and demands to know where the baby is, Yvonne reins her in. "They don't know anything." She grabs Andrea indicating to the youths to move on.

Andrea's phone rings, interrupting the aggravation between the two women. "It's a dead end Andrea." Ken's voice brings the news she doesn't want to hear. "Martin Scottman's room mate has just told us he checked into a drug rehab centre last night, he's been talking about cleaning himself up and applying for custody, and he went and did it last night under a false name. We've confirmed it."

"What about is job?" Andrea demands.

"Scrubbing toilets isn't exactly the kind of job you worry too much about hanging onto."

"Thank Ken." Andrea forces herself to be polite this time.

"They've ruled out the ex." Andrea tells Yvonne.

"So now we have two hysterical parents." She assumes, the two women walking on. When her phone rings again she has a glimpse of hope but doesn't know why Neil's the one calling her.

"Did Ken update you?" His voice is level and calm.

"Yes, have there been any new developments?" Andrea asks with hope.

"No, Ken's gone, family emergency." Andrea sighs letting her head fall forward. "I'm looking at people known to us."

"Are you working on this now…Sir?" Andrea realises her answers haven't been transparent; there's an element of familiarity in their conversation.

"I've been keeping up to date from the beginning." The line goes silent both listening to the other breathe. "We'll get him Andrea."

"Thank you Sir." Andrea says slowly. She looks at her watch; her shift's almost over and has been uneventful other than the missing baby.

"She'll be dead from exposure by the morning." Andrea says to herself.

"Why has this affected you so much?" Yvonne asks cautiously.

"I don't know." Andrea says and her mind won't remove the one track of her pregnancy scare. "It just has."

* * *

Andrea's phone stops ringing with updates as the sun sinks further into the shadows caused by the blocks of flats and houses, they contribute to the chill Andrea feels with the late afternoon breeze. They both know they'll have to head back to the station soon and the night is not kind to a tiny baby. 

"We need to get back." Yvonne braves.

"You go, I'm going to stay out here a while longer." Clearly it doesn't sit well with Yvonne.

"We'll go back the long way." Yvonne compromises. Andrea's ears are tuned for the sounds of a baby crying but she's met only with the sound of the occasional car.

"Mum said she was dressed warmly." Yvonne tries once again to give Andrea hope. The station comes into view, quiet on the outside, winding down after a day of activity.

At first Andrea isn't sure she heard what she thought she did. She stops regardless but is still convinced the faint baby's laughter is a combination of the case and her mind reacting to her emotional state. Perhaps it's sheer desperation that pushes her already weary feet to check around the cars that are parked out front. The rattling sound accompanying a laugh convinces Andrea.

"Where are you?" Yvonne asks exasperated not bothering to finish the question.

"Yvonne come quick," Andrea calls excitement in her voice. Between the two cars, still wrapped warmly and enjoying the toy suspended over her capsule Anna Scottman lies oblivious to all the fuss surrounding her.

"Hello there." Andrea says in a soft sweet voice.

"Jim look out your window." Yvonne says into her phone looking up towards the CID office windows. Andrea picks up the tiny baby cradling her in her arms; those working the case don't stay with their faces up to the window for long.

Andrea laughs as Anna Scottman reflex grabs her finger, a smile as big as Andrea's on her face. "You had us worried." Yvonne says brushing the slightest touch of her smallest finger on Anna's nose.

The doors to the station fly open, Jim and Neil staring in Andrea's direction while Jim can't fathom how their missing baby got so close to them it's Neil who's deeply affected by the sight of Andrea cradling the tiny child, rocking and speaking in soft and soothing tones as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

"Can you go inside and get her mother." Andrea requests of Yvonne, tiny Anna Scottman smiles back at her. Andrea watches as Yvonne speaks to Jim and they both head inside.

She feels light inside, the large dark cloud that has hovered over her while on the streets has cleared and she even smiles as Neil walks over. His gaze is gone, face serious again till he looks at their missing person with big brown eyes, a dusting of dark hair and a gummy smile – you could be forgiven for thinking Anna Scottman was their child. With their heads bowed together for a moment they're the perfect image of a young family and as Neil looks at Andrea she knows he's thinking about that and how much he'd like to kiss her.

"Anna?" The frantic but relieved Rachel Scottman calls, she gratefully takes her daughter into her arms, kissing her forehead through teary eyes. "Thank you." Neil only nods in reply, stepping ahead as Andrea leads Ms Scottman out of the early evening chill.

* * *

"Good result today." Yvonne comments as the two women change out of their uniforms. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about how I was today." Andrea apologises sheepishly.

"I'm just one of a few you need to say that to." Yvonne says lightly, Andrea says nothing but nods. "You're still invited to the pub."

"My shout," Andrea offers as she pushes through the door, Neil stands in the corridor holding a CCTV tape in his hand.

"CCTV from the front of the station, interested in taking a look?" Andrea is more than tempted, this is one she wants to follow up on.

"You go, I'll see you there." She tells Yvonne who doesn't argue; she knows what this case has meant to Andrea.

Neil leads the way into a darkened video room, both sitting in silence as they watch officers and members of the public move artificially quickly to and from the front of the station.

"There." Andrea says as a grey figure hurries across the screen carrying a baby in its capsule.

The grey hooded figure calmly walks from the path at the top left of the screen into the lot where the baby is placed, they exit the lot by the right and Andrea points as a vehicle fitting the stolen ones description picks up the unknown figure, accelerating out of the reach of the camera.

"Male in his teens?" Neil utters the first words but it doesn't sit well with Andrea.

"Rewind it." Neil runs with her hunch watching as she pauses and then points.

"Not unless men can have babies now," they both stare at the undeniably round bump on their unknown person.

"I supposed that explains why the child was treated so well." Neil says softly.

"It doesn't give us anything to go on though; we'll have to hope they dump the car and leave some evidence behind." Andrea starts to consider bypassing the pub as Neil ejects the tape.

After a moment of comfortable silence Neil asks, "Why did today affect you like it did?"

"I don't know." Andrea replies quickly. In truth they both know it's about their relationship, the mess that was the pregnancy scare and the fact Andrea rarely admits – she wants to marry and have children.

"Today made me think of you and I and a life together with kids."

At first Andrea wants to shower him with affection for even thinking like he did but her rational and reasoning side stops her. Standing out of the chair she focuses on the ground while organizing for a split second what she wants to say.

"I need you to do more than think about it." The door closes quietly behind her.

* * *

Andrea's laugh brings her flat to life, the comedy on the television winning her over. Dressed in her favourite pyjamas and not being one to take one step forward and two steps back she'd rung Yvonne apologising for being too knackered to come out. She'd promised a raincheck. 

The knock at the door surprises her, it's late and she'd be asleep if it wasn't for the movie. Unsure of why, she ignores it until the second knock comes longer and louder. Not bothering with her clothes, anyone visiting at this hour will have to deal with her attire, she opens the door.

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha! Laughs evilly at the fact she's stopped the story where she has. Promise I'll post the next part when I get it typed.** To be continued…In the next story. ID 2598312

* * *


End file.
